Hopelessly Tangled
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: When Rapunzel and Eugene return from another kingdom, tragedy strikes the royal family. With the return of old enemies can the Fitzherbert family survive or will all be lost?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Night time fell around the kingdom of Corona, the pale moon light seem to give the kingdom a haunted feeling. Suddenly out in the night sky a single paper lantern appeared coming from a high balcony from the palace. The lantern was white with light lavender trim around it. It had the royal sun crest in the middle of it which was a light blue.

Following this single lantern was many, many lanterns below the palace. Shouts of congratulations and rejoicings were heard from one end of the kingdom to the other; for on this cold winters night a princess was born.

Rapunzel Fitzherbert, along with her husband Eugene, walked back inside the palace once all the lanterns had risen into the sky. The married couple looked down at their children who were asleep in their cradles. They smiled at their two daughters.

Ten and half months earlier, they had had their oldest daughter who they had name Daphne in honor of Eugene's child hood friend. Unlike her younger sister, Marissa (who was named after Eugene's mother), she had no hair. The parents looked at each other worriedly. Daphne had been born extremely early and was a very sick baby. They were afraid she was not going to live for long, both parents prayed that both of their children would have long fruitful lives.

**Hello, my fellow readers, I am back. I hope you enjoy this part of the story. I shall update soon.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A tall dark haired figured climbed swiftly up the balcony wall of the palace. Whoever was climbing it was fast extremely fast.

"Marissa, be careful," Twenty year old Daphne Fitzherbert hissed to her nineteen year old sister. She extended her hand to the brunette haired young woman and pulled her up safely inside the palace. She smiled at her older sister.

"I had so much with James tonight!" She said. She sat down on her bed and began to brush her long curly hair.

Daphne grinned. "Why do like to climb the balcony? We have a door," she told Marissa in a reprimanding voice.

The brunette shrugged. "It is more fun, "she replied.

Daphne laughed. "So," she began as rubbed her hands through her short blonde hair, "what did and James do?"

"We went dancing."

"Girls," Rapunzel called. "Come down stairs, please. You father and I have something to discuss with you."

The two sisters rolled their eyes and went down the castle stairs. Eugene and Rapunzel smiled as they saw their daughters running. For a moment, both parents saw them as five years olds as they ran. They shook their heads and came back to the present.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked.

"No, "Eugene replied. "Your mom and I are going to the Kingdom of Luna to help settle some matters of state, and we need you two to run Corona while we are away."

Daphne looked at her parents nervously. "Are you sure we can do this?" She asked in low quiet voice.

Rapunzel smiled and laughed good naturedly. "Daphne, you both know how to run this kingdom. You have done it before, you can easily do it again," she said gently.

"Besides Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here so you are going to have some help," Eugene added.

Daphne let out a sigh of relief. She always got really nervous when she and her sister had to run the kingdom by their selves. It was not an easy job and she was always afraid she would make a terrible mistake and let the people of Corona down.

"When will you be leaving?" questioned Marissa.

"In two weeks," Eugene and Rapunzel replied at the exact same time.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad," Daphne and Marissa said simultaneously two weeks later.

"Have a safe trip," said Marissa.

"We will. Good luck running things here," Rapunzel told them.

Both girls gave their parents a hug. "Love you. Come back soon," Daphne said.

"We will," replied Eugene.

Their parents gave their daughter one more hug and went inside the royal carriage. Pascal climbed in too, and sat on Rapunzel's shoulder. The young queen smiled at her chameleon. "Pascal, I would love for you to come, but I have a very important job for you. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the girls."

The green chameleon gave her a sad looked then he rubbed against her neck. He saluted and jumped onto Daphne's shoulders.

"Alright, Max, let's go," Eugene said to the white horse that was to pull their carriage to Luna. The horse snorted and walked slowly.

"Bye!" Marissa and Daphne yelled then they waved until their parents were out of sight.

Both girls lowered their hands and walked back toward the palace. "We are going to fine, Daphne," Marissa told her older sister. "We have done this before. What is the worst that can happen?"

A cloaked figure hid quickly behind the palace wall. A long blue cape was on the figure. An evil smile crept upon her face. Rapunzel and Eugene were gone. The moment to come out of hiding was near.

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? Oh, before I forget I do not own Tangled! The wonderful movie belongs to Disney. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen next share it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Marissa sighed as she brushed her long, curly brunette colored hair. She absolutely hated styling her hair because it was thick and difficult to manage. A knock on the door caused her to stop in mid-brush. "Come in," she called as she continued to brush her hair.

"Madam, I came to bring you your dress for the ball," said Trudy the maid to both of the young princesses.

"Thank you, Trudy, please lay it on the bed," she replied.

The black haired maid smiled and did as she was told. "Is there anything you need, Your Highness?" She asked.

"Not right now, Trudy," the princess replied.

"All right, Madam," she said then she left the room to give Daphne her dress.

Once Marissa was done brushing her hair, she walked to her bed, and picked up her dress. It was a light blue dress with silver beads on it. She smiled. She could not wait for the ball. James was going to love to see her in this dress.

Daphne hummed to herself as she started to paint on the canvas she had gotten a month ago. She let out a deep frustrated sigh. She desperately wished she had taken on her mother's talent with painting, but unfortunately had not. In fact, her paintings and drawings looked very childish, but she would still try to succeed at it.

Pascal was her shoulder. He seemed to grin as he watched her paint; Rapunzel's eldest daughter reminded him a lot of Rapunzel when she was younger. Seeing Daphne painting brought back many memories of the time he had been in the tower.

"What do you think, Pascal?" Daphne asked the chameleon.

The green reptile gave her a thumb up.

"You like it? I don't th-"

"Princess, your dress has arrived," Trudy called from outside her door interrupting her sentence. "May I come in?"

The blond haired girl sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to finish painting what she wanted to paint tonight. She closed her eyes. "Sure," she replied then she yawned.

The door opened and Trudy entered in the room. "I am sorry to disturb you, Mam," the maid said.

"It is okay," Daphne got up from her chair and took the dress from Trudy's hands. "Thank you so much."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Thank you, but no thank you."

The maid smiled at her. "All right, Mam. Have a great night."

"You too," Daphne replied.

Trudy turned to the side and went to leave, when suddenly Pascal started to bite her dress. The maid and the princess looked at the chameleon in shock. He had never done that before.

Daphne grabbed Pascal. "I am so sorry, Trudy," she said. She glared at the green reptile. He just gave her an alarmed looked

"It is all right. Good night," the maid replied and quickly left the room.

"Night," the princess called. "Pascal, that was rude."

The chameleon stuck his tongue at the blonde haired girl.

Daphne put her dress in the closet, wrote a note to her boyfriend in a different kingdom, drank a glass of water, and went to bed. Pascal followed her and went to sleep on her pillow.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Soft, gentle music played throughout the palace. Marissa and Daphne both started toward walked down the stairs to the grand ballroom. The two princesses smiled at each other. They both had beautiful dresses on. Marissa had a blue dress with silver beading going down and Daphne had a light purple dress with pink flowers on it.

"Mom and dad are going to loves this," Marissa said.

"Yes, we actually get to have a party without getting in trouble," replied Daphne.

Her sister grinned. "No, you are lucky I persuaded grandma and grandpa to do this. Go down the stairs. You are the eldest."

The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes, and walked down the staircase. She hated being royal at times. She felt like the only reason why people wanted to hang out with her was because of her social status. The only person who she was truly herself around was her boyfriend, Aiden, and he had no idea that she was a princess!

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Marissa followed after her. She smiled at the people that were there, and stood beside her sister. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, a huge grin broke out on her face, at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Shall we dance?" Asked James. He ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

Marissa took his hand and the two made their way to the dance floor.

Daphne smiled at the sight of her sister and boyfriend. She wished Aiden was here, but she was afraid to tell him who she really was. He was a lower class young man from the kingdom of Luna. She closed her eyes as she began to daydream about him. His black hair and brown eyes…

Shouts of "Welcome home" interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head. She ran to her parents and gave them a hug.

"I missed you bo- Aiden!" Daphne yelled. She took in the sight of him. He looked completely different. He was wearing royal clothes instead of the third class clothes that he typically wore. A confused looked showed on her face.

Aiden smiled and took the princess' hand. He kissed it gently. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

Daphne nodded and followed him to the dance floor. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she questioned.

"A man has to have some secrets," he replied. "I want to apologize to you."

"For what? You have not done anything wrong?"

Aiden closed his eyes. "I have lied to you from the moment we first met. I knew who you were when we met. I am not third class either. I know we have been courting for a few months, but I was afraid you would not like me if you knew the truth. I am the prince of Luna."

Daphne's green eyes widened. She could not believe it! He had lied to her. She was about to say something rude, but then thought against it. She had done the same thing to him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I did the same thing. I was so afraid if you knew I was a princess you wo-"

"Like you just because of your social status?" He questioned.

She nodded.

Aiden grinned. "That is the same reason I did it."

Marissa smiled as she saw Daphne and Aiden dancing by the orchestra. They were such a cute couple! She and James both continued to dance.

Suddenly a very fast beat Irish music came on. Marissa groaned. She hated fast dances!

James grinned at her. He held her closer to him and started to twirl her around.

The princess laughed. Maybe this dancing wasn't so bad after all.

A couple of hours later, the party ended. James gave Marissa and hug then he kissed her good night. Marissa kissed him back. She sighed once he left. She could not wait until their next date. She went up the stairs, into her bedroom, and went to sleep.

However, the brunette haired princess had no idea that tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

**Well, what does everyone think of this story so far? Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

A loud blood curling scream awoke Rapunzel and Eugene the next morning. The royal married couple leapt out of their bed. They ran quickly toward the scream. It was coming from Daphne's room.

They both entered the room in a panic. "Daphne, what's wr-" Rapunzel began. She stopped speaking as she saw the sight before her.

Marissa was at their eldest daughter's bed side crying. Daphne's skin was a pale white, her skin was cold, and she was not breathing.

Rapunzel and Eugene slowly approached the bedside of their dead daughter. Tear were in both parents eyes. The young queen touched her child's hand. She frowned and lifted her hand off. Daphne's hand did not feel right. She placed her hand on her face and began to rub it. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Eugene, get me a candle," she told her husband.

"Uh, Blondie-" he began to say. His voice trailed off. The look she gave him told him to do it or get hit with a frying pan. He turned and left to get what his wife had asked for.

"Bring me a match too," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay," he replied.

"Mom, what is goi-" Marissa began to questioned.

"Wait until dad gets here. There is something I have to see."

A few minutes late Eugene returned with a candle and some matches. Rapunzel took them from his hand and lit the candle. She held the candle to Daphne's face. It started to melt very slowly like the candle was doing.

"What is happening?" Marissa asked.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other. The expression of worry was written clearly on their face. Daphne was missing!

"Gone? What do you mean she is gone?" Aiden questioned the youngest princess two hours after Daphne had gone missing.

Marissa looked down at her feet. The young man was obviously very worried for his girlfriend. She hated telling him the news, but someone had to do it. Her parents were busy gathering search parties to look for the lost princess.

Aiden took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his black hair. "I am going to go look for her," he said. He mounted on his golden colored horse.

"I am coming with you," Marissa said. She mounted on Maximus.

Aiden smiled. "Go get James. We are going to need all the help we can get. Forward, Jack," he said. He kicked his horse gently and headed to the palace.

A throbbing pain in her head awoke Daphne not long afterward. She let out a soft moan and slowly opened up her eyes. Instantly, she became alert. Where was she? She was definitely not at home.

"Glad to see that your awake," a female voice from a dark corner.

Daphne looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. She recognized that voice! "Trudy?" she asked confused.

"No, I am not Trudy. I am worse than that…

**Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review! I would love to know what you think of this story! Is this story really bad? Because I only have two reviews.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other worriedly. They and kingdom had been searching for Daphne all day, and had found no trace of her. They had even searched Rapunzel's tower but still there was no sign of her!

Aiden paced back and forth in Daphne's room. He let out a deep sigh. He missed his girlfriend desperately, and he was worried sick for her. She could be anywhere! She could be hurt or killed! He closed his eyes. He wished he knew why someone took his girlfriend. Suddenly his eyes widened, he knew why!

He ran out of Daphne's room and into the throne room to see Rapunzel and Eugene. He had to tell them what he knew….

Daphne curled herself into a little ball on the ground. She pulled a little blanket over her that the lady, who she had learned was her mother's kidnapper, had given her. The woman's name was Gothel. She hadn't been too terrible to her yet, but from the stories she had heard from her mother….she was scared to death! She wanted to run, but she was not fast at it. She had tried to run earlier that had not ended well. Gothel had caught her.

The sound of someone walking caused her to rise from the ground. Gothel was returning. The lady would want her to sing no doubt. She sighed. Why was she cursed with hair like her mother? She had not even told her parents of her ability yet. Aiden was the only one who knew about it. In fact, that was how they had first met. She smiled at the memory…

Rapunzel, Eugene, Daphne, and Marissa were going to go to the kingdom of Luna because the king and queen had invited them to stay at the palace. When they had arrived, Daphne had gone outside to explore the forest that was when she had found Aiden. He had been shot with an arrow so she healed him then she ran off.

A snap of the fingers in front of her face broke her out of her thoughts. She shook her head then she sighed. Gothel was back!

"It is time," she said.

Daphne closed her eyes and started to sing: "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine…" She continued singing until Gothel looked younger.

Hookhand wiped a table in the Snugly Duckling. He picked up a cup and walked to the bar the grab another rag to clean it. His eyes widened. The secret passage had been opened! He quickly cleaned the cup and quietly left the Snugly Duckling. He climbed up a tree where he could still look through a window.

Twenty minutes later, a figure was walking inside the tavern. Hookhand squinted so he could see more clearly. His eyes widened. Gothel was inside!

As soon as she disappeared, Hookhand climbed down the tree. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get to the palace!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Rapunzel and Eugene jumped when the doors to the royal throne room burst open. Standing between the large open doors was Hookhand. The one handed man was bent down, his hands were on his knees, and he was panting extremely loud. "Y-y-y-your majesties, I k-k-know w-w-who took you d-daughter," he said between breathes. The poor man had been running for a long time to get the kingdom in time.

"Where is she?" They asked at the exact same time. Panic with a mix of hope was in their voices. They, along with their subject, had been searching all night for Daphne.

Hookhand smiled and proceeded to tell them about what he had seen at Snugly Duckling.

A slight tap on her shoulder awoke Daphne from her slumber. She groaned and rolled over. She did not want to get right now! All she had done the previous night was sing for Gothel so she could have her youth restored. Her hair was not as powerful as it was when she was younger, so Gothel insisted that Daphne continue to sing until she was young and beautiful.

The annoying tapping continued. Daphne turned over. Her green eyes flashed with anger. She was about to yell and say something very rude until saw the face of the person beside her. Immediately, her eyes softened. Aiden was here! He had come she knew he would! She was about to speak wh-

"Wake up!" Gothel yelled. The black haired woman was right in front of her face. She had been shaking the princess for several minutes.

Daphne tried to speak but no words came out. _Good! I don't have to sing anymore,_ she thought happily then her eyes went wide with fright. Her hair glowed only when she sang the song. It did not glow for anyone else while they sang it. She gulped. Gothel was going to be mad.

Suddenly Gothel grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth. The princess started to put up a fight as the black haired woman started to drag her on the ground. She planted her feet deep in the ground that was when she heard her parents and sister call her name.

She dug her feet deeper in the ground and she made the biggest sound from her mouth she could make. Her family suddenly came into view! She smiled. She was going to get to go home!

"DON'T take another step or she dies," Gothel told them. She pulled a dagger from her cloak and held it against Daphne's neck.

"Gothel, how did you survive? Let her go!" Rapunzel yelled. Her voice was filled with panic and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

The black haired woman smiled. She put the knife closer to the princess' neck. "Your tears," she replied. She was going to say something else; when suddenly she felt pain at her side. She looked down at the spot and saw that she bleeding. Gothel dropped the knife immediately. She was hurting badly.

"I believe Queen Rapunzel told you to release her daughter," a male voice said behind her.

A huge grin appeared on Daphne's face. She knew that voice! Aiden had come. She wanted to see him, but Gothel grabbed her before she could move.

"It is over, Gothel," Eugene said, "that knife Aiden cut you with is from Luna. That kingdom knows how to destroy the healing power of the sun."

Gothel's blue eyes widened. She had visited the kingdom once, but she had to leave it because it had made her start to age that was why she had kidnapped Daphne. Her hands started to shake then before she could do anything else she turned into dust.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Daphne turned to Aiden and kissed him.

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Marissa shook their heads as they kissed. They coughed.

"Let's get out of here," Marissa said.

The prince and young princess pulled apart. "R-r-right," Aiden agreed. He blushed. He could not believed they had just kissed in front of the King and Queen.

"Where are we anyway? Daphne asked as they walked.

"A secret passage way under the Snugly Duckling," Eugene replied. "Come one, the kingdom is going to want to see you." They ran down the tunnel and headed home.

Four years passed, Daphne and Aiden got married then James and Marissa got married a year after them and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
